


Steady

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Prison Sex, Sticky Sex, some sweet loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focusing on the greater pleasures of life rather than the prison they are stuck in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some Skids smooching Quark and just being good to him because life is tough sometimes and Quarks needs some smooches ;__;

The two of them were not sure how they ended up the way they were but neither of them tried to stop the other. Quark liked the feeling of Skids' lips against his neck too much to tell him to stop and in all honesty, it had been so long since he had been touched like that. Maybe it had been born out of boredom between the two having been stuck in the cell for who knows how long. With no windows and only a hall light outside their cell doors window, it became difficult to tell what time of day it was.

At first, the two of them were just cellmates, and perhaps they still were, but things slowly started to change as time went on. The two of them opened up to one another, not really much else to do other than stare at concrete walls. They would talk until Tarn came to get Skids and when he returned Quark would scoff at how happy he seemed when praised. That routine continued for days until a particularly cold night.

Usually, Skids slept a good distance away from Quark, just too give him some personal space and it wasn't like their cell was overly cramped. He usually slept with his back to the wall and faced the door, he could also see Quark who had his back to him sleeping with his head on his arm, or at least trying too.

A terrible draft kept wafting in through the grate on the top of their cell door, letting in a cold breeze that washed over Quark and caused him to shiver every so often. With his frame type being a scope and much thinner, he couldn't generate as much heat as somebody like Skids could.

Not so quietly, Skids slid himself over and pulled Quark against his frame, almost spooning him if not for the fact he made a conscious effort to keep their hips slightly apart so as to not make Quark feel he was trying to make an advance on him.

Almost immediately Quark felt warmer, relishing the extra body heat and even rolling over to be face to face with Skids. Maybe it had been at that point that things started to change between them, Skids couldn't really remember, all he knew was the next night Quark laid down right beside him again rather than on the usual side of his cell. The routine continued for maybe a few more days before mutually their hands wandered one another, nothing over the top, just gentle petting and exploration. Quark was perhaps curious by nature and couldn't help running his servos over each groove and transformation seams.

They would talk among themselves quietly, usual Skids would be so tired after Tarn put him to work he would listen to Quark with one optic barely open and barely online, but he would listen. Now and again he would grunt a response or his vents would flare out in a loud sigh of content at each new touch Quark provided.

There were perhaps, two more nights of just light touching before Skids took a chance and advanced. Nothing serious or at least that was what he had thought when he took Quark’s hands and kissed the round lens on the middle of the scientist’s head. He wouldn't have blamed Quark for pushing him away or smacking him for doing such a thing, after all they were just two bots stuck in a cell. Two bots who didn't know how long they would be there or if they were going to make it out, so why not make the most of what they had.

Quark didn't push him or hit him; instead he cuddled closer into Skids, adoring the affection. It was by far the nicest thing that had happened to his dirty frame since he had arrived in this scummy pit of a place. It made him feel warm and welcome, and for once not so alone.

Returning the kiss, Quark kissed Skids’ chest, then moved up more to kiss at his neck before one final was under his chin. Maybe that was too much, as when he locked optics with Skids, he was just staring at him, face blank and utterly impossible to read.

"I'm sorry, I-" Quark began before Skids sat up and loomed over him. He put his arms at either side of Quark’s shoulders, just looking down at him, studying him almost. "Skids?" The air caught in his intake when Skids leaned down and grazed his lips over Quark’s. They were so soft and so inviting. Skids never quite kissed him, only made the offer known and waited to see if Quark would take it, and he did.

The kiss was short and sweet, Skids picking himself up and pulling Quark to sit up with him so the two were face to face. It was easy to feel a small charge between the two of them. It rippled and clashed against their EM fields, letting each other know they were both getting worked up.

Skids' was the first to let his vents loudly shutter open and expel pent up heat, and turn his head to the side, a light blush on his dirty cheeks.

As before, Skids wasn't sure how they really got to the next step, all he remembered was Quark leaning himself back against the cell wall and letting his legs fall apart. He kept his head down, as if a bit embarrassed when he let his panel retract and both valve and spike protruded outwards. He continued to sit there, golden optics brightening as he watched Skids sit back on his haunches and look him over.

Both valve and spike were a beautiful cream color, just like Quark’s paint job, both significantly less damaged due to being protected behind his panels. His valve looked so soft, and the small bead of lubricant that trickled out and down between his aft had Skids licking his lips.

"Are you sure about this?" Skids whispered, wiggling his hips between Quark’s legs and pulling him into his lap a bit so he was half leaning against the wall. "I mean... I... I don't know what I mean." It was all so sudden, just Quark there in his lap, leaking all over him. He was oddly quiet, just watching Skids, studying him.

"Yes, if we are going to be stuck here, might as well indulge ourselves in what little pleasure we have left." He supposed that was true, but Quark barely knew him, they were just two bots stuck in a crappy situation but he was right. How long would they be there? Would they make it out? He had hoped so but when it came to the dark recesses of his mind, he feared he wasn't leaving Grindcore alive.

Here they were now, Skids with his head between Quark’s head and shoulder, kissing his energon cables. He suckled on one, grazing his denta over the sensitive wire and giving it a light tug. He mouthed over everything he could, appreciating it when Quark tilted his head to give Skids a little more room to tease.

Between them, Skids had his hand wrapped around Quark’s swelling spike, jerking it at a painfully slow pace. He wanted this to last, wanted to get lost and forget where he was, and he wanted to take Quark with him.

"Mhm~" Quark bit his bottom lip, tucking his chin down against his chest when Skids added this little twist to the head of his spike. He had to admit it had been a while since anybody had ever touched him this way, between getting lost in his work and ending up here it seemed too far away to ever imagine happening again.

"Shh-" Skids pulled back from Quark’s neck, kissing the corner of his slightly opened mouth, "the guards will hear if you make too much noise." Grindcore wasn't a quiet place at all and shrieks were a common occurrence in the halls, but they were hardly of pleasure. In truth he wasn't sure what would happen if they were caught doing what they were, maybe nothing would happen to them. As much as he hated to think about it, other cell mates were probably not as kind to one another when they thought they were at the ends of their lives and became desperate. If anything the guards would look in through the grated door window and scoff at the two of them rutting one another, all in all he just hoped they could go undisturbed.

Lubricant trickled down Quark’s spike and over one of Skids' servos that were wrapped around it. He kept stroking, just listening to Quark stifle moan after moan against him. He loved it when Quark’s spike plating would expand and contract in reaction to his kneading. He would choke out a gasp when Skids pressed his thumb hard to the head and dug in a bit to the slit, swirling around the lubricant on the head.

Valve clenching with anticipation, Quark wiggled his hips downwards more, trying to get himself to touch Skids' closed panel. He could feel the heat radiating off of it and feel the static charge between the two of them clashing from time to time.

It was no secret arousal was pooling in Skids' groin, swirling around and begging him to let his equipment out. Not yet, just a little more teasing, he just wanted to hear those little desperate cries a little longer. Something about the way Quark whined into the side of his head and nuzzled him had his spark fluttering. It didn't help that he could feel little droplets of lubricant from Quark’s valve dripping down all over his groin, only making his spike, which was swelling painfully behind his panel, want to extend more.

Cycling in a deep breath of cool air, Skids let his panel retract and his spike slide out between the two of them. His optics glossed over as the underside of his spike ran right through Quark’s warm valve lips and came to sit snuggly on top. Primus, he was so wet.

Rocking against Quark, Skids let his spike slide up and down only a little bit against Quark’s heat, wanting nothing more than to pull back all the way and take him, but he was patient.

Leaning forwards, Skids nuzzled the side of Quark’s face and let out hot breath against his cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, just letting their equipment grind together. In all honesty he was so worked up now just grinding on Quark’s open valve could probably get him right off.

"Yes." Quark’s glasses had fogged up due to his frequent panting. He made no move to clear them but instead let them slide down his face a little more. "Just... be gentle." Too caught up in the moment, neither of them had tried to stretch out his valve. Quark hadn't been too worried about it due to the fact he was quite relaxed and trusted Skids enough to be gentle with him. He had been nothing else but gentle with him from the start, why would it be different now?

With a nod, Skids locked their lips together and pulls his hips back, dragging his spike head through Quark’s sticky valve lip. He used one hand to support Quark under his back while his other helped guide himself to Quark’s valve ring.

Quark jumped a bit at the initial prod, feeling the mass wanting to enter him but not quite committing to it. He kept his hand between them, keeping his spike from slipping free from position while he just toyed with the valve. It was so soft and warm and he wished they were under better circumstances they he could play with it more and give it all the attention it rightfully deserved but this was all he could manage, not that Quark was complaining.

One more prod and Skids looked up, locking optics with the scientist before pushing forwards and sliding himself half way into the quivering heat.

Quark gasped, his frame lurching upwards and his head falling back to clank against the cell wall. Skids’ spike split him open better than he had ever imagined. There was an initial sting upon penetration, but it vanished as quickly when Skids pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh!~" Quark’s knees hit Skids' sides, his valve clamping down around the spike dragging painfully slow in and out of him.

"Shh." Pressing his nose into Quark’s neck, Skids kept his hips moving. There was so little resistance, Quark’s valve welcomed him and rewarded him with the most pleasing squeezes he had felt in a long time. His spike throbbed in delight, pulsing and working a little deeper with each new thrust.

"Oh! Primus~ Oh Primus~" Quark started to bounce against Skids’ lap, having to hold his shoulders for support. He looked down between them to see Skids’ spike working in and out and of his frame, puffing out his abdominal plating a bit each time he entered and flattening out when he exited.

Lubricant spurt out between them, Quark’s valve overproducing lubricant as he fell deeper and deeper into the throws of pleasure. There was a wet clap between them each time their hips connected, and Quark found himself wanting to wail out in pleasure. It felt far too good, better than he had hoped. Everything that had scared him in the last few weeks had faded and for the first time in a long time, he could focus on what was in front of him.

Skids.

It became almost too much to bare when Skids’ spike scraped the backside of his valve, his sensor net lighting on fire now. Thick jolts of pleasure radiated up through his groin and down his legs to make them quake. He hiccupped and tried to cover his mouth to silence himself but it was truly no use.

A few more thrusts and Quark suddenly felt himself being lifted and laid down onto the floor, Skids setting him in a missionary position before getting back to work. His thrusts were not overpowering, but indeed they were heavy. Skids put all of his weight against Quark’s groin burying his spike as deep as he could get it. He would grunt and choke on intakes as it seemed sometimes the pleasure would catch him off guard as well. It wasn't hard to tell he was fighting off an overload that was biting at his back. Not yet, just a little more, let them enjoy this a little more.

"Mhm! O-Oh Skids, keep going, don't stop." Quark's back arched off of the floor, the paint on the tips of his servos chipping off as he dragged his servos along the floor. "Please don't stop! Ah~! Right there, just keep... keep-" The breath was stolen from his intakes as Skids’ spike spread his valve lining in a way that had him seeing stars.

Quark’s legs bounced each time Skids’ hips came down to meet his valve, a wet and sticky squelch noise following each buck until finally Quark couldn't take it anymore. The heat that built in his belly swirled and tightened his armor, forcing his frame ridged as a rejoiced cry escaped Quark’s mouth to be muffled into Skids' neck. His knees curled and his valve convulsed as overload ran right through him. His frame jerked under the heavy blue mech, and he gasped, digging his servos into his seams for purchase.

Hoping to have lasted a little longer, Skids lost it all as soon as he felt the first few tight bites from Quark’s array. If it wasn't a tight fit before it sure was now. Valve swallowing his spike, he nearly went cross eyed at the feeling dispersing around his groin.

"Oh frag!" Skids snapped through clenched denta, a throaty groan coming out of him next as his spike pulsed and a hot line of transfluid spurt from his spike into the hot space of Quark’s awaiting valve. He tried to thrust through it, finding it difficult to move as his own frame was stiffening up from overload. His thrusts were sharp and jagged until finally he had to stop, letting himself deposit all he had into the scientist before the two of them just laid there panting.

Resting his hot cheek against the cool armor of Quark’s chest, Skids cycled in a deep breath of cool air and sighed happily. That felt good, better than good, it was amazing. He could hear Quark’s inner working purring as the mech below him as just as satisfied.

"Are you alright?" Quark had asked, gently resting his hand on the top of Skids' head and petting him affectionately.  He set his hovering legs down and watched Skids nod, his spike still lodged between his legs and throbbing in afterglow. He didn't want to pull out, Quark was so warm and his valve still twitched every few minutes.

Taking a few minutes to cool down, Skids finally pulled himself free and leaned down between Quark’s legs. He kissed from his stomach all the way down and around his spike to leave one small kiss right on Quark’s outer node which earned a small _ah_.

"Are _you_ alright?" Panels closing and equipment vanishing, Skids laid down on his side next to Quark and pulled him snugly against him. If it is one thing he didn't want it was for Quark to think he was just something to frag and not something to be cherished.

"I'm... quite alright actually." Better than alright, this was the best he had felt in a long time. The snuggling was welcome and would have probably been better on a berth but they made do with what they had.

They were warm, alive, and together, and that is what mattered. Tomorrow they would survive another day and Skids would work harder to find away to get them out of there, alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry smut stuff has been slow, I have been recovering from a very bad cold that hilariously made me throw out both my back and neck and also college is pretty busy around this time. Thanks for being patient, and thanks for reading <3


End file.
